This invention relates to an automatic feeding device for sprinkling fish meal in an artificial fishpond. In order to promote growing conditions for fish and shrimp in an artificial fishpond, fish meal in set quantities must be thrown into a fishpond periodically. Fish meal is wasted and water quality decreased if fish meal is overdone. The conventional way of adding fish meal was to have persons carry a barrel filled with fish meal along a fishpond's edge and sprinkle fish meal into the fishpond. If the area of the fishpond was large, persons would have to take a plastic raft to sprinkle fish meal around the different corners of the fishpond. Hence, this method of sprinkling fish meal wasted manpower. Furthermore, working conditions were frustrated by inclement weather.